Marriage
by djmay71
Summary: Jules/ OC oneshot love-story. We all saw the after-effects of Jules and Perra's marriage, so lets see how it really went down.


**A/N: Ok- so this is a one-shot story containing the likes of Flashpoint, including my popular OC, made famous in my Flashpoint fanfiction titled **_**A New Beginning. **_**If you are unfamiliar with my previous work, you should definitely read it. If you are unfamiliar and are feeling lazy- here is the jist of things: my OC (original character), Kristopher Allison Perrasmith (nicknamed 'Perra') is engaged to the Flashpoint character Jules.**

* * *

My wife, Jules, rolled off the top of me in bed.

"God, you're good." She said with a smile, as she put her arm across my chest.

I smiled, and replied with a kiss. "As are you."

Together, we looked up to the closet door. On one side, my suit was hanging up neatly, while Jules' dress was covered in an opaque bag that she had locked with a small padlock.

"Isn't it bad luck for the bride and groom to have sex the morning of their wedding day?" I asked.

My wife-to-be stared into my eyes, "Good or bad luck, as long as I'm with you."

* * *

After getting out of bed, I quickly got dressed and grabbed my suit and left the room and walked down the hall. Using a keycard from my pocket, I opened the door and entered.

Inside, there was two queen sized beds. One still had the sheets tucked, while the other one obviously had someone sleep in it.

"Where'd you sleep last night?" My best man, Derek Mare asked, "Or should I even ask?"

I smiled, as I hung up my suit and started changing. "Don't ask."

Derek shook his head. "It's going to ruin your first time tonight."

"Coming from the guy who has been single for the past ten years." I commented.

"By choice." He defended, as he finished suiting up and was looking into a mirror to start tying his tie.

* * *

After Perra left, Jules got up and knocked on the door to the adjoining room, which was promptly opened by Megan and Lauren, Perra's daughter from his first marriage and his adopted sister.

"You guys are noisy." Lauren commented, as she went over to the dress bag that Jules' dress was in and unlocked it.

"Try living with them." Megan said, as she sat down on the bed, "It's like living with horny hamsters- which has me rethinking my choice of sitting here."

Lauren smiled, as Jules took out her perfectly white wedding dress as they both looked it over.

"Are you excited?" Lauren asked.

"I'm marrying Staff Sargent Kristopher Perrasmith- of course I am."

Lauren looked over to Megan, as Jules slipped into the bathroom to start changing into the dress.

"Do you think you'll ever get married Megan?"

Megan sat on the bed, playing on her cellphone, "I don't know," she said, as she crinkled her face, "I'd have to meet the right…"

"Guy?" Lauren finished, "Maybe you've already met him."

Megan got up off the bed as she shook her head, "Yeah, sure. I'm going to get ready."

* * *

I looked up to Derek after buttoning my shirt and witnessed him botching up his tie.

"Dude- how have you never learned how to tie a tie?"

"I use a clip-on?" he asked.

I grabbed his tie from around his neck and draped it around mine and started to tie it, "Clip on ties are for those lame guys who go to prom without a date."

"Coming from the guy who went stag to prom." Derek pointed out, as he sat on his bed.

"True." I admitted, "But I did leave with Adele, remember?"

"I remember her." Derek said with a smile, "Or, parts of her anyways."

I took the tied tie off of me and threw it at Derek, who deftly caught it, and continued getting dressed myself. "Dude, stop being disgusting."

"Oh, c'mon, don't tell me there are nights where you can't sleep because you're thinking of…"

"No, of course not, because I'm thinking about Jules."

Derek put on his tie. "You guys do have something special."

"Now you're just repeating yourself from my first wedding."

"Talking about your first wedding…" Derek started.

"No," I interrupted, "You may not bring up that subject in your toast."

* * *

Jules stepped out of the bathroom. In her room, was her maid of honor, Lauren, dressed similarly and Megan, who was doubling as a bridesmaid and the flower girl.

"Ohmygod!" Lauren said, as she carefully hugged Jules in fear of wrinkling the dress, "You're so beautiful- and you're going to be my sister in law!"

"Megan?" Jules asked.

Megan was sitting back on the bed, but was now goofing around with the empty flower basket.

"What?" Megan asked.

"What do you think?"

"It's…epic. But seriously- couldn't you have found a cute 5-year old to be the flower girl? Couldn't Ella have done it?"

Megan was of course talking about Lauren's daughter.

"Megan- she's two years old." Lauren pointed out, "She's just learning how to walk."

* * *

"We better get going man." Derek said, as we left the room and walked down the hall.

"This way." I said, pointing down the hall.

"But the elevator is down here." Derek said.

"Yes, but if we go that way, we're crossing by Jules' room. I don't want to jinx it."

So we walked down the opposite side and started down the steps.

"Right, because crossing by her room, in the hallway- that's going to jinx it. Sleeping with her the night before your wedding- definitely not going to jinx it."

We walked out the main entrance of the hotel and started across the street to Saint Matthew's Church.

"Explain to me again why you're getting married at a Catholic Church?" Derek asked, as we stepped in and were greeted by two altar boys, "You're not Catholic."

"Because Jules' dad is paying for everything and he wanted a Catholic wedding."

"Is Jules Catholic?"

"She was raised Catholic, but she doesn't practice."

We walked down the aisle, as I greeted some of the guests. Near the front, were Team One- Sam, Spike, Ed and Greg.

"You guys clean up nice." I joked.

"It's what we do. We're also going to shoot some nines into the ceiling the moment you guys kiss." Ed replied.

"You do that, and Mr. Callaghan is going to hate me, because he won't get his security deposit back."

* * *

Me and Derek stood at the altar with the priest, waiting for the last of the guests to sit down.

"Excited?" Derek leaned in and asked.

I looked back at him. "Heck yes."

Then the music started. I stood up straight and looked down the aisle, where my sister, Lauren and daughter, Megan were walking towards us. Once at the altar, they stood off to one side.

Now Jules entered. I could hardly see her face, thanks to the veil.

_Good thing Mr. Callaghan is guiding her._

Once at the altar Mr. Callaghan shook my hand, as Jules took a position to my left in front of the priest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to celebrate the marriage of Kristopher Allison Perrasmith and Julianna Mary Callaghan. In the house of God, we pray to Saint Joseph to bless the lives of Kristopher and Julianna in marriage. So we pray- Saint Joseph, guide and protect Kristopher Perrasmith and Julianna Callaghan, so they may follow in our example. Their lives- in health and in sickness shall be an inspiration. In Saint Joseph they trust. In Saint Matthew, they trust. In God's name, they trust. I believe the bride and groom have prepared their own vows?"

I nodded.

"Please proceed Kristopher."

Derek passed me the ring.

"Julianna Callaghan- I look into your eyes and I see compassion. I see a strong, independent woman. I see a woman who deserves to be loved, and until my last breath, I will be your husband. I will be your lover."

I slipped the single diamond ring onto her finger.

"Kris," Jules said, "My whole life, I refused to love anyone- anything, so I could get where I wanted to go in my career. Once I got there, I had almost given up on love, but then I met you. You made me love again."

She put on my simple gold wedding band on my ring finger.

"That was very lovely." The priest commented, "Kristopher Allison Perrasmith- do you, in health, sickness, wealth and loss take Julianna Mary Callaghan, as your wife, in health, sickness, wealth and loss, until death do you part, but in heaven re-united?"

"I do."

"Julianna Callaghan, do you, in health, sickness, wealth and loss take Kristopher Allison Perrasmith as your husband in health, sickness, wealth and loss, until death do you part, but in heaven re-united?"

Jules smiled. "I do."

"Then to be blessed in the house of God, I announce that you may kiss the bride."

I turned to Jules and lifted up the veil. I kissed my wife for the very first time.

"May I present- Mr. and Mrs. Perrasmith!" the priest finished.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas my dear readers! This fiction was for you. For my die-hard, and hardcore fans, (zombiegirl gets a mention here!) the oneshot will tie in nicely to the third part of the chapter **_**The Finale **_**in my main fanfiction, **_**A New Beginning.**_


End file.
